Once Upon A Ranger
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: Family is a complicated thing. When Storybrooke is threatened by demons from her past, Emma must gather her first family to save her current family. But what will be the cost? How has time changed them all? Storybrooke has seen a lot. Curses, fairytales, monsters. But can it handle Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to do this story after reading "Back in Red" by Chardineno. It will be my own version. Featuring a Power Rangers adaptation of Chojin Sentai Jetman, with some ideas of my own. I do not Own Once Upon a Time, Super Sentai, or Power Rangers. The story will feature characters from Drago3511, GreyKing46, KoolKen256, and Chaos-Guard. The story will be set after the events of Season 3.

Once upon a Ranger

It couldn't be him. We stopped him for good. He's never coming back.

These thoughts ran through Emma Swan's head. A fire had broken out in an apartment and as she was helping the people out, she had caught sight of a figure she hadn't seen in almost 15 years. Not outside the occasional nightmare anyway.

Count Radiguet, the leader of an army from another dimension.

It seemed so long ago now. So much had happened in her life since then, but she still remembered much of what had happened.

Glancing back, she saw the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, the Former Evil Queen, as well as her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan, aka Snow White and Prince Charming, helping to make sure none of the people had injuries.

She knew they were strong, but experience told her they couldn't handle Radiguet if he really was back. Mr. Gold, the town Broker and Dark One, could probably do it, but he'd want something in return. "Magic comes with a price," he always reminds them.

"Mom, are you ok?" Henry, her son, asked. "You look spooked."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit dazed from the smoke and fire." Emma assured him. Henry looked a bit uncertain, but nodded and headed off, giving cups of water to a few of the people.

Giving a look at the burning building, Emma continued to think. It had been 15 years, but she needed to gather her team. And she knew just who to start with.

XXXpagebreakXXX

After dealing with the fire and finding temporary shelter for the people displaced, everyone went home. Emma sat in the dark, her finger hovering over the call button. The number dialed in, all she needed was slight application of pressure. So slight she did it accidently after several times of putting it on the button it seems.

The phone rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hello, Hoffman residence, Deion speaking…hello?" Hearing her old friend's voice took away hers for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Deion, it's me. It's Emma." Now it was her turn for silence before a reply.

"Emma? Swan? Oh my god we haven't heard from you in so long. Are you ok?" Deion replied.

Emma smiled. Deion hadn't seemed to change much. He was always caring, even when they hadn't known each other well.

"Yeah, a lot better than I was. Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy. But I think he's back."

Emma heard a crunch on the other end, and after a moment, Deion answered, if a bit muffled.

"Who's back?"

"Radiguet." Emma could hear Deion coughing on the other end. As he struggled with his food.

"Regret?" He said shocked. Emma had almost forgotten the nickname they gave the strange inhuman leader.

"Yeah. At least I think so. I'm living in a town called Storybrooke. There was a fire. While I was making sure everyone was evacuated, I saw him." Emma explained.

"But we got rid of him!" Deion reminded her.

"He did tell us he'd be back. Maybe he wasn't just blowing smoke." Emma said.

Deion was silent for a few moments, no doubt processing things just as Emma had been doing.

"Ok, if you think he's back we need to do something." Deion eventually told her.

"I know. I don't have anyone else's number, so I'll need you to get hold of them." Emma told him.

"Won't be easy. Been a long time. I have a few numbers, but if they're current remains to be seen. Where did you say you were?"

"In a town called Storybrooke. In Maine. I know, you've never heard of it. I promise there's an explanation for that. Listen, things in this town are….odd. You'll need to keep a low profile." She gives him the geographical location of the town.

"Your right, I never heard of it and it's not on my map. Still, it's shockingly not far from where I live. I can be there by the afternoon. And I'll have one heck of a cover."

"Good. Until I have proof, I don't want to cause worry in town. See you soon." Emma is about to hang up when Deion speaks up.

"Emma….it's great to hear from you."

Emma smiled and thanked him before hanging up.

After putting the phone back in the cradle, she got up and headed to her room. Looking through her closet, she eventually found what she was looking for. Looking at it, you'd think it was some strange watch. It held so much power, yet seemed so simple. Strapping her Cross-Changer to her wrist, she gave a sigh of relief, as though just having it on helped melt her troubles.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The next day, after spending the morning filling out paperwork in the Sheriff's office, Emma walked into Granny's diner for lunch. Subconsciously tugging on the sleeve of her famous red jacket to make sure it covered her Cross Change, she joined her parents at a booth.

"Hey Emma." Snow said, sipping her coffee.

"Hey. Anything new about the fire?" She asked sliding into the booth.

"Not much. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt, but we don't know how it started." David told her.

XXXpagebreakXXX

Belle French was walking down the street to head to the pawnshop hen she noticed something. There was a house she often passed that had been sold some time ago, but never had anyone move in. Yet walking up the path to the house was a figure in a long tattered coat, strange hat, pulling some kind of suitcase behind him. She watched as he fished a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside. As he went to shut the door, he saw her. He nodded to her, tipping his hat in greeting. She smiled and waved and was about to go up the path to introduce herself when he shut the door.

Belle frowned a bit at the stranger's lack of manners, but then again judging by his jacket it is likely he needed a good bath. She turned and continued on her way.

When Belle arrived, she noticed a van parked down the road from the shop. A tall, well built African American man, around 30 or so years old wearing a yellow shirt and jean pants, was talking to Rumpelstiltskin Gold, who pointed to a section of road a bit north. The man nodded, apparently thanking Mr. Gold, and handed him something before getting into the van and driving to the spot that had been indicated. The driver waved to Belle as he passed.

"What was that about Rumple?" Belle asked.

"He says he's a farmer, looking to sell some product. Wanted to know where the sheriff was so he could make sure he wasn't going to break any laws regarding selling from his van. However, I know the information he wanted and told him. In exchange for a peach." Rumple told her, showing her the fruit he had been handed.

"Quite a day for new faces. First someone finally shows up at the empty house on our street and now a fruit vendor." She said. Rumple opened the door to the pawnshop and glanced back at her.

"Really? How interesting." He said walking into the shop.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked, curiously. Rumple practically owned the town, as part of the deal made with The Evil Queen in the curse that sent everyone to Storybrooke in the first place.

"Not well I'm afraid. I received the offer for it very shortly after returning from New York with Swan, her son and Neal. Had the offer come at any other time I would have been more inquisitive." Gold explained.

"But you were so focused on rebuilding your relationship with Baelfire you didn't think much of it?" Belle guessed.

"Indeed. Still, now that the mysterious homeowner has finally arrived that can be rectified." Gold said, stepping behind the counter.

XXXpagebreakXXX

As the Charmings and Emma walked out of the diner, they noticed the fruit vending van and decided to take a look.

Emma's eyes widened briefly once she got a look at the man before making sure to hide any indication she recognized him. He had a good cover all right.

"Hello." The man greeted them. "Have a look at my produce. All organically grown and quite tasty if I say so."

"Every piece of it? How do you tell that without tasting it?" David joked, looking at the selection. It did look quite good.

"Tell you what, anything you don't like just bring it back and I'll refund." The man said with a smile. "My name's Deion Hoffman, nice to meet you."

"David Nolan, this is my wife Mary Margret." David said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma said, "Introducing" herself.

"You know what I never understood? At the supermarket, it is ok to have a grape to test it and make sure it's ok. But just one bite of rotisserie chicken gets everyone all 'sir you need to leave'." Deion said, bagging up the blackberries and tomatoes Snow had purchased. Emma had to hide a smile. Deion always had a talent for talking to people and that hadn't changed much it seemed.

Emma bought a pack of strawberries and went back to the Sheriff's office. Once inside, she quickly opened the piece of paper Deion had slipped her along with her change.

_E: reached out. Sean will be here in 2-3 days. Sam will come if we confirm Regret. No one's heard from Kyle in years. I have a funny feeling. Be careful baby sister._

Emma sighed and put the note under her drawer so no one would find it.

Baby sister. That was the nickname Deion gave her after a while. "Cause we're the only family you got." He told her.

Having a strawberry, she got back into her paperwork, not noticing someone watching her from the window.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The jacketed man belle spoke to before watched Emma briefly before turning and walking into the diner, sitting down and taking off his bowler hat.

Ruby walked up to him.

"Hello there. What can we get you?..I don't think I've seen you before." Ruby said. The man looked to be in his early 30's, right around her age.

"Been meaning to come by for some time. But never found the time." He said, after a moment he looked at her and smiled. "Perhaps I should have sooner."

Ruby smiled coyly as she flir-chatted with the customer.

XXXpagebreakXXX

University of Chicago:

A man in red was putting folders into his briefcase and looked up, noticing a security guard approaching.

"Hey Director Sky. Heard you'll be leaving us for a while." The guard said.

"Yeah. Need to handle some things. Family matters, you know." Director Sky said with a smile. The guard wished him luck and headed out to continue his rounds.

Once he was sure he was alone, the man in red opened a secret panel in the floor of his office, taking out a silver case with a bird like logo on it. He opened the case and smiled at the contents before closing the case and putting it in his briefcase, walking out.

XXXpagebreakXXX

Night had fallen on storybrooke. Granny's diner is closed, Ruby having left with the jacketed man. Deion has booked a room at the bed and breakfast. The Charmings, Emma, Henry and Regina are having dinner together.

All is quiet.

Unless one knew how to look a certain way, in which case they would see a strange shimmering above the town, and a deformed face looking down.

"I told you that I would be back. That I would haunt you forever. Nothing will stop me from my revenge!" Radiguet declared.

End Chapter one:

Well, this is the start. Like Once Upon a time my series will have two settings, the past and the present, telling the events of the ranger team and their original conflicts mixed with the present day.

Chapter 2 will feature the origin of the team, how they got their powers, how they met, and such. In addition, deal with the present a bit more.


	2. Beginnings, starts, and Origins

Chapter 2: Beginnings, starts, and origins

15 years ago:

Ranger testing center.

Sean Sky showed his ID to the checkpoint guard. Sean was wearing his usual outfit of brown cargo pants, black and red sneakers, a white sleeveless shirt and a red unbuttoned shirt over it. As usual, he had "forgotten" to comb his brown hair, which went down to his ears.

"Do we have to do this every time I bring lunch? I think you know who I am by now." Sean said pocketing the ID as the guard opened the door.

"Standard procedure. You know how important your dad's project is. Hell, your lucky you even get to come in." the guard told Sean. The 14 year old shrugged and walked in. It didn't take Sean long to find his dad.

"Bringing Lunch SIR!" Sean said in a pho-military tone.

"Oh stuff it." His dad said with a laugh.

"Stuffing, SIR!" Sean declared, handing his dad the lunchbox before looking at the project.

Five tubes containing different colored lightnings.

"Don't understand why the military's paid $15 million for that. You can get them at Spencer's for a lot less." Sean said, leaning against the wall, watching the lightning.

"How many jokes are you gonna do about my project? I'd like to know so I can have a cake to celebrate the very last one." His dad said.

"Oh I'm aiming for about 15 million. Gonna take a while I grant you." Sean admitted with a grin. He looked back at the energy chamber. "The Birdonic waves seem a lot more active. You finally close to uncorking this genie?"

"I have told you again and again, they are not called Birdonic waves." His dad said, finally annoyed.

"Yeah but the actual name sounds like one of those things you make long and complicated just so you can sound clever." Sean shrugged.

"That's not.. well to your other question, yes. We are finally almost ready to start the transfer. Once the….ok fine, Birdonic waves..have been infused to their host, they'll be able to use the Cross Changers to transform into Power Rangers." His dad explained, indicating 5 devices inside an opened case near the tubes.

"That's another thing. I get that you went with birds because it was easier then bigger animals for this thing, but why Cross Changer? That's such a weird-" Sean's query was interrupted by alarms. Almost immediately after the room began to change, as though it were melting.

"Sean, hide behind the energy unit." His dad told him urgently, closing the case with the cross changers and giving it to Sean. Sean grunted and reluctantly hid.

He had barely found a good spot when suddenly a trip of odd..people….appeared. one looked like some cyber punk kid. Another looked like some kind of robot. Then third looked to have blue skin, with black clothing and a silver armor, including half his face covered.

"Rejoice mere mortals, for you now witness true greatness." The blue skinned guy started. One of the guards stepped forward and tried to talk, bringing his gun up. But he didn't get a chance when the blue skinned one suddenly summoned and sword and stabbed him. "I so hate being interrupted."

"He does love his speech." The kid said, standing on one of the consoles laughing.

"As I was trying to say. We are the Vyram. We hail from another reality far different from this one. And we intent to make this one our home. And we do so hope you resist."

"I am Count Radiguet, and these two gentlemen with me are Tran and Grey."

Sean noticed that next to his dad were five adults in uniforms different then the other staff. And the uniforms happened to have the same colors are the Birdonic Waves.

_They must be the volunteers to become rangers. _Sean thought. He quickly examined the chamber he was currently hiding behind, finding a panel. If he could free the powers, the rangers could absorb the powers and fight these guys off.

Had Sean been thinking clearly, he would have quickly seen the obvious flaw in that plan. But he had just seen a man stabbed like nothing and was worried about his dad's life.

Prying the panel open, the lightning in the bottle burst out. The red energy hit Sean full force, sending him back. The rest of it flew out of the room, vanishing.

"What was that!?" Tran asked, looking around.

"Very curious indeed." Grey noted, walking a bit to try and visually follow the energy.

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd be trouble." Radiguet said, snapping his fingers, summoning dozens of strange figures. They had black bodies with orange and yellow splotches all over. "Grinarn Soldiers, attack!"

The figures began to attack as the leaders of the Vyram disappeared. Guards began to fight the Grinarn as Sean's dad went to check on him.

"Sean! Wake up!" his dad said urgently, shaking his son.

Sean's eyes snapped open and he pushed his dad away, catching the Grinarn that tried to hit him from behind and threw him into the wall with shocking amount of force, then spun and kicked another right through the systems that had just moments ago held incredible sums of power.

"How? How did I do that?" Sean asked.

"You absorbed the Birdonic Waves. Listen, you can't fight here. Your body hasn't had time to adjust to the energy. Take the changers and go!" He grabbed another case and handed it to his son. "There's a tracking device in here, it'll lead you to the ones who absorbed the remaining waves. Recruit them to fight! The files inside will help you master the powers."

"Wait! Why do I have to leave? Why can't I stay here and you teach me?" Sean aked, confused.

"Earth is under attack and you just absorbed 1/5th of a $15 million dollar prototype. You think the military and government will understand? I'll help as much as I can but you must go now before more people show up!

Sean reluctantly took the two cases and ran for the door.

He would find the others and be back to help if it was the last thing he did.

XXXpagebreakXXX

Present:

Regina walked with Henry to Granny's Diner when they noticed Ruby walking into the restaurant accompanied by a stranger in a tattered jacket and bowler hat.

"My apologies, any tardiness on the part of the madam is my fault. I throw myself upon the mercy of the court." She heard the man say. Ruby laughed and walked in.

The man turned and walked past Regina and Henry, tipping his hat as he did. While most would see it as some old fashioned gesture, Regina realized that the gesture hid his face. In fact, all she saw of his face was a beard and his eyes. Focused and determined. She had seen eyes like that plenty in her life.

Turning around to talk to him, she saw him turn a corner. Walking after him, she was surprised to see he was nowhere in sight.

Regina looked around a bit, trying to figure out before turning and heading back to the dinner. Maybe Ruby could answer a few questions about him….if they even got that far into conversation.

Walking in, Regina saw Ruby talking to Granny.

"It was fine Granny. We didn't do much of anything. We sat around, talking and watching old movies. By the time I realized what time it was it was late, so he let me stay over." Ruby told her grandmother.

So it didn't sound like Ruby would be of much help. Annoyed, she sat with Henry at their usual booth and ordered breakfast.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

Sean pulled into the parking lot of a shopping plaza and got out of his dads car. Ok sure, technically he only had a learners permit and should not have been driving solo, but this was an emergency.

He took out the tracking device his father gave him and began searching. It seemed one of the rangers was nearby.

Searching for a while, Sean was certain he found the person he sought. He seemed his age, African American, at a ROTC table, signing up volunteers for a cleanup group in a nearby park. Watching him for a time to gauge him before making an approach he saw that the teen had a friendly, personable attitude, easy to talk to and willing to listen. He wore black sweat pants and a white shirt with a high school ROTC logo on it.

If nothing else, at least the power had bonded to someone pleasant.

Watching the teen take a break and head outside, Sean followed.

"Hey, everything ok?" Sean asked the teen, watching him sit down and take a breath.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just an odd night. Thanks for asking." He replied.

"Speaking of odd, and I preface this by saying I know it sounds batshit crazy…..were you by any chance struck by an oddly colored lightning bolt?" Sean asked quickly. The man gave him an odd look for several seconds.

"how the hell did you know about that?" he replied.

"Because the same thing happened to me. Listen, I know how this sounds. But what hit you was a energy source called "Birdonic Waves". They were intended to be the power supply of a team of hero's called Power Rangers. But the facility developing them was attacked. The energy got out. And if you have that energy, I need your help." Sean explained, taking out a file of the team and a tablet, letting the teen take a look at the information for himself.

"Ok, lets…lets go back. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Sean Sky. My father was the chief scientist in charge of the development of the Waves. When the facility was attacked, he gave me the gear to find you and the others." Sean told him.

"I'm Deion Huffman. This sounds…insane…..as insane as me jumping over a car that almost hit me this morning on my way here." The teen, Deion said.

"That'll be the Birdonic Waves. They enhanced you beyond your normal limits, so you can handle the ranger powers." Sean told him. Deion rubbed his jaw, standing up and holding out his hand.

"This seems crazy, but if this…Vyram.. are gonna threaten innocent lives they need to be stopped." Deion said. Sean shook his hand, then reached into his pocket and handed him a cross changer.

"Here, this is the cross changer. It'll access your ranger powers."

Deion took it and strapped it to his wrist.

"That file you gave me said there were 5 sets of Waves. Where are the others?" Deion asked.

"You're the first I found. So between us we're almost half way there." Sean said. "I have this tracking device, it's what lead me to you."

"Great. Just give me 10 minutes to talk to the Sergeant. I'm gonna need to come up with a story to get out." Deion told Sean.

"K, and while you do that I'll see if I can narrow down the others." Sean replied, sitting down at a table, taking out a map and compass.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present:

Sean Sky was on speaker phone as he drove down the highway.

"Don't worry about it Sam. We'll call you if he's confirmed." Sean said.

"_I hate to just wait around, but you know how hard things got near the end. I've got a family now, and I don't want to put them through anything if it's nothing." _Sam replied.

"Sam, relax. No one thinks badly of you. We don't even know if Emma's right. Once I get there, between me, Emma and Deion, we'll get to the bottom of this." Sean told her.

"_If he is back I'll book the next flight out. Any news on Kyle?" _Sam asked.

"Not much. Guy took things ending harder than anyone thought. I know he spent a few years in Africa with the Red Cross. I reached out to some old contacts; they're checking any old leads. We'll find him." Sean told her. "In the meantime, say hi to the wife for me."

"_I will. Talk to you soon. One way or another."_ And with that Sam hung up. Sean pushed the button on his steering wheel to end the call and put on some music as he drove.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

Deion and Sean pulled up to a community center and got out.

"At the risk of jumping the gun, we may be in luck. While you drove I was doing some checking, and right now two rangers are here and the final one is on the way, or at least in this direction." Sean told Deion s they locked the car.

The pair went inside. They soon identified the ones they were looking for, a pair of girls. One was blonde in a medium build, talking to another girl with short spiky black hair with a flat chested build. Both were quite pretty.

"So how to we approach them? I doubt they'll be as believing as me." Deion says.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said. Deion nodded and the pair walked over, hearing what the pair were saying.

"No one would believe us Emma. You know how it is. People already have a negative inclination about orphans like us. If we tell people what happened they'll think we're on drugs." The spiky blacked haired girl said, a British accent in her voice.

"Yeah being turned into a superhero without warning is a real kick in the pants." Deion said, pulling out a pair of chairs and sitting in one. The girls sat up, worried and looked at the two.

"Let me guess, you two were hit by a weird lightning bolt. Gave you what feel like superpowers?" Sean asked as he also sat down.

"What..what are you talking about?" the blonde girl asked, looking at them.

"We know what happened, because it happened to us. I'm Sean, this is my new friend Deion. We were hit by that same energy." Sean told them, going over the events of the previous night with the girls as he did with Deion.

"So, we're…Power Rangers, and we have to save the planet." The blonde one said, leaning forward.

Emma had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore blue jeans, a white shirt and a jean jacket. Sam had green eyes, and black sweat pants as well as a light blue shirt that was tied together at the bottom, showing a surprisingly toned stomach.

"Man, your taking this even better than I did." Deion told her, impressed.

"I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me. It's kind of like my super power. I'm Emma, this is my friend Sam."

The group exchanged handshakes and Sean gave them note changers.

"Our final teammate should be arriving soon. According to the tracker he should be walking in any-" Sean was cut off when a monster, some sort of bee resembling monstrosity appeared.

"Well well, I don't know who thinks they can battle the invincible Vyram empire but whoever it is will _beeee _ sorry." The creature said laughing as people ran away from it in terror.

Sean, Deion, Sam and Emma all jumped to their feet. The monster spotted them.

"Going somewhere?" it demanded, throwing a table out of its way as it approached.

"We fight here we have a lot of collateral casualties." Deion said, his ROTC training helping him keep calm…well, helping him not freak out at the freaking bug monster heading to him.

"He's right. We need to take this somewhere else." Sean said, the group turning and running out of the building.

As they left a young man was running in, concerned seeing the people running out. He had brown hair in a mullet cut and a medium build, nothing to interesting. He wore all black clothes.

"Hey I saw everyone running, what's going on?" the teen asked. Sean's tracker went off, indicating this was their final teammate. Sean handed him the cross-changer.

"Listen we don't have time. You got hit with a super powered energy lightning, you're a power ranger, bad guy right behind us!" Sean said as they all ran across the street, heading to an abandoned building, The Vyram Bug monster right behind them.

Emma lead them to a door that appeared locked, but wasn't, helping them get inside. It used to be a department store specializing in large household merchandise. Despite closing 5 years ago, it had signs of people being inside, which given the unlocked door shouldn't have been surprising.

While Sam and Deion did a quick scout, Sean and Emma talked to their new addition to bring him up to speed.

"I can't fight. I'm a pacifist. Fighting goes against everything I believe in." the teen, Kyle, told them.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to focus. There's no talking to these guys. They will destroy our entire planet if we don't stand up to them." Sean told him.

"You saw that monster chasing us. Do you think that can be negotiated with?" Emma asked.

Any further discussion, ended when the Bug Beast burst through the wall, sending an energy blast out as it did. The group quickly hid and tried to mentally regroup. As the beast began to walk deeper into the building, the group noticed Sam trying to get their attention. She held up a finger and drew in the air.

K….I….D…S…then she pointed with much emphasis further along. Indeed, a bunch of kids were hiding, confused. Runaways possibly. With Bug Beast heading right to them, hearing their whimpers of fear.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present;

An explosion outside drew everyone out of Granny's and into the street. As Emma looked around for the source of the noise, she heard a laughter that chilled her. Turning she saw plain as day, Count Radigeut in the middle of the street.

"Emma Swan, it has been far too long indeed. Though I suspect you would say it hasn't been long enough." He taunted.

Emma took a deep breath and charged at him. She tried a kick, but he sidestepped it, grabbing her from behind and lifting her up. She twisted and maneuvered herself, to deliver a knee to his face, making him drop her. She threw out a punch and while her fist did connect to his face, he caught her arm and grabbed her by the throat, tossing her away. She grunted in pain as her spine impacted against a lamp post, disorientating her.

When she recovered her senses after a moment she saw Regina sent flying back, her magic no match for a being from another dimension. As Henry checked on his adopted mother, Hook and David stepped forward, their swords drawn, but an energy blast from Radigeut sent them both back as well.

Emma struggled to try and get up.

"How the mighty have fallen. Such fire you once had girl. Where is the family you spoke so highly of in times past?" The Count laughed as he approached.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

Sean tried to get up and intercept Bug Beast but slipped on a piece of old shelf, his cross changer hitting the ground.

Vlang.

The unique sound echoed around the building. Bug Beast spun around, looking for the source. Emma got an idea, signaling Deion and Kyle to move to different points. They were confused, but listened and quietly moved their positions. As they did, Emma hit her cross changer on the wall next to her.

Vlang.

Soon the others had gotten the idea and the sound was echoing nonstop around the building, confusing the monster as Sam quickly and quietly lead the kids to safety.

"ENOUGH!" the Bug Beast shouted, sending energy everywhere. Sam quickly shut the door to keep the blast from hitting the kids. "Come out or I'll lever your entire town!"

The group looked at each other, and slowly, one by one they nodded. The five stood up and joined as one opposite the Vyram Dimensional Beast.

"You wanted us. Here we are." Sean said.

"You annoying brats better be worth this trouble." Bug Beast said.

"Oh trust me, we'll be much worse. You guys ready?" Sean said, holding his right arm up straight into the air. The others followed suit, mimicking his actions.

"_It's Morphin Time!"_

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present:

Vlang…..Vlang….Vlang….

A familiar sound echoed through the town. Everyone looked around, finding the source to be newcomer Deion Huffman, standing next to his fruit vending van, tapping something strapped to his wrist against the van. Whatever it was, that what was making the noise.

Vlang….Vlang….Vlang….

A second noise began as the jacketed man approach, banging the same wrist accessory on fence posts as he approached.

While the people of the town seemed confused, Radigeut seemed angry. Emma however, was relieved. She pulled her sleeve up and began banging her Cross-Changer on the fence post.

The pair joined Emma, helping her up.

"One family, coming up." Deion said.

"Now that is not how one treats a lady." Jacketed man said

"Deion, Kyle, thanks for backing me up." Emma told them.

"Always." Kyle said with a nod.

"Baby Sister, this is your town, you to the honors." Deion told her.

Emma nodded and held up her arm.

"_It's Morphin time!"_

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

"_Jet-morphin!"_

Using the transformation call, the five changed into multicolored suits meant for fighting evil that no one else could handle.

"Red Hawk!" Sean said, striking a pose.

"White Swan!" Emma said, not knowing how she knew her roll call or pose.

"Yellow Owl!" Deion followed up with a pose of his own.

"Blue Swallow!" Sam said, posing as well.

"Black Condor." Kyle finished up the roll call.

"_Power Rangers: Xios!" _the team said as one, doing a team pose.

"What!? Power Rangers!?" The Bug beast roared in surprised before charging at them. The teens ran towards their foe as well, ready to fight.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present:

"_Jet-morphin!"_

In a flash, Emma was wearing a white suit with pink accents, Deion was wearing a yellow outfit with wite accents, and Jacketed Man, Kyle, was wearing a black outfit with white accents. Their helmets had bird themes to them.

The three reached for their sides and pulled out swords. Count Radigeut summoned a sword of his own and charged at the trio.

On the sidelines, Regina watched the fight begin.

"Well that's certainly new." She noted dryly.

Chapter End:

Well, this is the second chapter. Doing the past and present scenes and having them parallel each other was harder than I thought, but it's a neat challenge.

As you might have noticed, while I keep many names the same some things have changed. Most notable, the team name: Xios. I spent a long time agonizing over the name of the team before choosing Xios. I wanted to avoid obvious names, and it was pointed out to me that Zeo, one of my favorite seasons, was a made up word, so I eventually settled on Xios.

Chapter 3: Second Comings, will feature the first battle of the new team as well as them trying to get a handle on their new responsibilities, while in the present Emma, Deion and Kyle battle Count Radigeut, and the final members of their team are drawn to Storybrooke.


	3. Para Bellum

The past

Bug Beast threw a section of shelving, trying to hit the rangers, but Deion and Sean caught the shelf with shocking ease. Emma and Sam took advantage, kicking off their new teammates shoulders and into the air, delivering flying drop kicks that sent the monster back. As it got up Deion and Sean ran over, using the shelf as a battering ram, slamming it into Bug Beast and pinning him to the wall.

"How do you deal with a bug?" Deion asked.

"Squash it!" Sean agreed as the two braced themselves. The other three rangers took up positions behind them, running to them and slamming themselves into the shelf, causing more damage to Bug Beast. They were about to try again when it grabbed the shelf and sent a surge of energy through it, blasting it and sending all five back.

"Ranger Sticks!" Sean yelled. All five grabbed their sidearms and pointed, firing at the monster, peppering it with blasts.

"Ghaah! We'll finish this next time rangers!" Bug Beast roared as it vanished in a distorted portal.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Emma said as she got back up, taking off her helmet.

"How was that 'not bad'?" Deion asked. "It got away."

"It didn't leave, it ran. As in, far away, hopefully very." Sam said.

"For now you're both right. It will probably be back when it recovers but they also know we won't be going down without a fight." Sean said.

"What are the chances it'll bring back up?" Deion asked as the rangers gathered around. By this point, they had all followed Emma's lead and removed their helmets.

"I know after that beating I wouldn't want to go it alone if I had a choice." Kyle said, sitting cross-legged, examining his helmet.

"For now we'd better find a place to regroup and collect ourselves." Sean said. Before he could continue, the sounds of police sirens were heard. When the police rushed in moments later, the room was empty.

XXXpagebreakXXX

On the roof of the building, the rangers watched the police below.

"What are the cops doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Well it could have been the bug monster that trashed the community center, bunch of kids running from an abandoned building yelling monster, the mini war we just had in there. Multiple choice really." Sam replied sarcastically.

"We're gonna have an issue fighting those things and trying to dodge the police at the same time." Deion said.

"Stupid question, why are we hiding from the police?" Emma asked. They all paused and looked at Sean, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. But given how this thing has been snowballing since the morning none of us has really been able to process this. So talking to the cops would likely make things more trouble for us then we need." Sean explained.

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

Sean thought for a moment before putting his helmet back on

"We go see a guy about some birds." Sean said as he stepped onto the ledge and jumped off, spreading his arms, wings forming connecting his arms to his torso, allowing him to fly away.

Everyone stood there for a moment, before they all shrugged, put their own helmets on before running to the ledge, jumping and mimicking Sean.

The five power rangers took off, flying to the horizon.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present

Emma raised her sword as though to block the incoming sword strike, but instead ducked, throwing Radiguet off balance and right into a high knee from Kyle and a running tackle from Deion. It had been years since the group had fought together but now it was as if no time had passed.

Radiguet growled and his sword glowed. As he slashed the air, an energy wave flew out of his sword. The trio flipped over the energy, rolled off the landing and charged, their own swords now glowing.

"Swan Attack!" Emma called, performing a blue slash.

"Owl Attack!" Deion followed up with a yellow slash of his own.

"Condor Attack!" Kyle followed up with the final black slash.

The three slid to a stop and in near unison sheathed their swords as energy surged around Radiguet and he exploded in a blast of energy.

"Did they get him?" David asked.

"Well the mate exploded." Hook pointed out.

"No, he'll be back." Kyle said.

The three powered down.

"He's right. We fought Regret in the past; he isn't going down that easy." Emma said, walking to her family.

"You know that walking freak show?" Regina asked.

"No, just because we spent a year of our lives fighting him, almost died because of him and have had our nightmares generally haunted by him ever since doesn't mean we know him." Kyle said sarcastically.

Emma smacks him upside the head without even looking at him. Clearly, it wasn't the first time they had done that.

"It's a very long story." Deion said. "But one thing is for sure, your suspicions were right. He's back." 

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

What had taken Sean 7 hours by car took the new team an hour and a half by air. Landing outside the facility where things had happened, they entered through a side passage and began a search. It's clear the facility had seen better days.

"Oh this is nothing but good. Be careful Deion. I've seen enough horror movies to know the black guy is always first to get it." Kyle says, before getting slapped upside the head by both Sam and Emma.

"I ain't worried. I doubt I'll be the first to get got." Deion said, rolling his eyes. As they searched, Kyle saw something.

"Oh, what's that?" walking off to check.

"See, the first guy to die in horror movies is the idiot who wonders off on his-" Emma's comments are cut off when gunshots ring out, followed by Kyle yelling. The group takes off and finds Kyle just after he dives behind a corner for safety.

"Those dicks shot me!" Kyle yelled, his suit having a few odd markings that were already fading.

"Who shot you?" Sam asked. Kyle thought, and then shrugged.

"Who's gonna find out?" Deion asked.

Sam and Emma looked at one another, then grabbed Kyle and pushed him back into the hallway. The gunshots resumed, as did Kyle's yelling as he ran to avoid the bullets. Sean leaned over o get a look and was relieved to see many of the staff of the facility.

As Kyle dove behind a console, Sean stepped out, hands up.

"Wait wait wait it's me!" Sean yelled. One of the security people signaled the others not to fire, but that didn't stop the guns from pointing at him. Judging by Kyle the bullets wouldn't do much damage, except hurting. Sean slowly reached up and took off his helmet.

"Sean!" a voice called out. His dad ran over and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"You to dad. Sorry it took so long to come back." Sean said. His dad stepped back, looking over the suit, then glancing over to the others, who were stepping out from the corridor and removing their helmets as well.

"You found them all so fast. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Michael Sky, Sean's father. I'm the director of the Ranger project." Mike said, shaking their hands.

One of the security staff waked over.

"We're sorry for opening fire like that, but we had a rough night dealing with the things the Vyram left behind. Little jumpy I guess. Is your friend ok?" The security Chief, Josh, asked.

"Kyle, you good?" Emma called. After a moment, a middle finger emerged from behind the console. "He's fine."

"We had an encounter with the Vyram of our own. Sent a bug monster after us. We managed to drive it off but we think it'll be back." Deion said, walking over.

"That explains the readings we got. I must say I'm amazed you all managed to get to this point so fast. We might yet have a chance to save our world." Mike said.

"How is everyone?" Sean asked his dad.

"We're ok. We had some casualties. The original crew and a few security officials." His dad replied.

"Original crew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The original pilots selected for the powers. When Sean opened the chamber and freed the Birdonic Waves, they bonded to all of you instead of the ones they were intended for. When all hell broke loose they stood up to buy time for us to evacuate the scientists." The Security Chief explained.

"And they're…..oh." Emma said, realizing what had happened. The teens fell silent.

"Isn't there some way to talk this out?" Kyle asked.

"You saw the guy they sent after us before we even changed. They aren't looking for the easy solution." Deion pointed out.

"He's right. Unfortunately they made it clear they want a fight."

"And I bet you're happy about that." Kyle said, full of snark to Deion. "What's the point of a solider without a conflict?"

"Si vis pacem, para bellum." Deion said. "If you want Peace, prepare for War."

Kyle sighed and walked off, rubbing his eyes.

"He'll be fine." Sam said.

"He can be an idiot, but he won't stand by if innocents are in trouble." Emma agreed.

One of the consoles starts beeping.

"Sir, we're detecting distortion waves. Within the facility." One of the techs said. Sean ran over and looked.

"It's Bug Beast. And he brought friends." He confirmed. He looked at the others. "Let's go."

They grab their helmets. Deion looks at Kyle.

"You good?" he asked.

"No, but one thing at a time. If nothing else we know I have value being used like a decoy." Kyle said. With a small smile.

"Like a decoy? As a decoy." The ROTC student replied with a smile of his own.

"We sent this bug scurrying once; we'll squash him this time." Sean said. He holds his helmet above his head.

"_Back to Action."_

XXXpagebreakXXX

The present:

Everyone had gathered in the Mayor's office.

"Ok…..so…..you used to spend your time in a jumpsuit fighting bad guys like something out a Saturday morning show. How has that never come up before?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged.

"Never seemed to be a proper time. 'Hey guys, Peter Pan is trying to destroy the town, monsters running around, oh and I used to be a superhero." She said.

"Peter Pan? I am missing something?' Deion asked from his place on the side of the room.

"Fairy tales real, everyone here is one. Peter Pan was evil; Captain Hook is a good guy." Kyle said as he looked through the office.

"How do you know any of that? And stop looking through my stuff." Regina demanded.

"Only after I find the snacks. And not the kale chips you keep in the desk, I mean the good stuff." Kyle said.

"How do you know what is in my desk?" Regina said, sitting up.

"You broke in the office didn't you?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Oh not just here a few other places." Kyle admitted.

"You know that could be considered antagonistic." Deion pointed out.

"Says the man who broke in the Sherriff's office." Emma countered, earning her a surprised look from Deion. He didn't think she'd have noticed.

"Wait seriously? My man." Kyle said with a laugh, standing next to Deion.

"So how did you know who we all are?" Mary Margret asked.

"Ruby told me. Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Snow White, Prince Charming…not sure about the kid." Kyle says, pointing them out.

"We're Emma's parents, and that's her son." David said.

"Plot twist." Deion said, earning a nod from Kyle.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

The Xios Rangers ran to the main entrance and encountered Bug Beat and Grinarn soldiers.

"Since numbers worked so great for you, I brought some friends of my own" Bug Beast said.

"I'll hold off the bug. You guys handle the goons and then back me up." Sean said, rushing in as the others charged at the soldiers.

Fighting Bug Beast, one on one was a different prospect, and Sean made sure to keep out of reach of his pincers. Keeping his eyes open, he hooked his foot onto a piece of debris and kicked, sending it into the rushing Bug's face, allowing Sean to back flip onto an equipment box and dive onto him.

30 feet away, the others tried their hand against the numbers of the Grinarn Soldiers. Deion, the largest and most physically imposing, tried his best to handle the bulk of the group, which wasn't easy. He knew how to defend himself but this was more than he ever trained for.

Sam jumped onto a railing, managing to balance herself. One of the Grinarn tries to grab her and she manages to stomp on its wrist, and then kick another in the face before jumping off in a flip, landing on a group of them.

Emma went in the opposite direction to her best friend, keeping low to the ground and using leverage to keep the Grinarn off balance. She gets under one of them and pushes up, back dropping it, before doing a low spin kick and launching herself up in a tackle.

But the numbers began to work against them and they found themselves pushed back. And as Bug Beast charged up an energy attack in his mouth, Kyle made his move.

He jumped out of the hallway and yelled at Bug Beast.

"Hey look at me I'm a Target!" he bellowed. Bug Beast turned on instinct and let loose the blast. Kyle ducked and the blast went over him and blasted his own troops.

"I was wondering when you'd made yourself useful Decoy." Emma said as she got up.

"Your welcome." Kyle said.

"_Can you hear me, over?"_ A voice came in through the helmets.

"Dad?" Sean said looking up in surprise.

"_I'm patched into the communication units of your helmets. You need to pull back." _Michael said.

"We can't. We let him go who knows what he'll bring next." Deion said.

"_The ranger sticks are your only weapon, and scans indicate they aren't powerful enough to pierce the carapace of that beast." _Sean's dad said.

"Deion's right. We have to make a stand here." Sam said, agreeing with her team.

"_But how? Remember how much Kyle got shot but was fine? That's the equivalent to the blaster bolts from you sidearm's against that things shell." _Michael argued.

"What if that's the key?" Emma asked. "If the individual bolts won't do it we combine them."

"It's worth a shot." Sean spoke up, cutting off communication with his dad even as the initial rebuttal started. "Everyone fall in."

The male rangers stood side by side, with the girls standing on their shoulders. They drew their sidearms, pointed them together, and as one pulled the trigger.

The energy met at one time and joined into a large sphere before firing it. The sphere raced forward and struck Bug Beast, shattering its shell and piercing its insides and causing it to explode.

"Good work guys." Sean said as the group took off their helmets and began the walk back to the control area.

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Present:

"Yeah, it's confirmed. He's back. We don't know if he's got an army or if it's just him, but he's as tough as he used to be." Deion said, talking on the phone to Sean.

"_Damn. Ok. I'll call Sam and book her on a flight, pick her up in New York and we'll meet you there." _Sean said hanging up.

Deion hung up his phone and walked back into the Mayor's office.

"Ok, Sean and Sam are in the loop. They should be here soon." He informed his team.

"I say we take this time to rest up. We can fill in the blanks of our time when everyone is all here so we don't have to repeat the story." Kyle suggests pulling on his jacket.

"Sounds good. I'm heading back to the B book a couple rooms for the others." Deion said.

"Hell, just come to my house, I got room." Kyle told him, which earned him looks.

"How do you have a house?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you that story later on." Kyle said grabbing his hat. "It'll be fine. Once Sean and Sam get here, we can kick Radiguet back to his home and this time make sure he stays."

"I do like the sound of that." Emma admits with a chuckle, getting up off the desk.

"I'm still a little confused." David asked.

"Only a little?" Regina asked.

"Who are you all?" David asked, ignoring the sarcasm from the former evil queen.

"That's easy." Deion said with a grin as he and Kyle opened the door, Emma walking them out. "We're Emma's family."

XXXpagebreakXXX

The Past:

The rangers walked into the control area. Michael Sky looked up with a frown.

"I told you to pull back." Michael said.

"We won." Sean countered.

"This time. But what if you hadn't have been lucky?" His dad asked.

"We'd try something else." Sam said shrugging.

"This is going to be a period of adjustment for us all. We were expecting to work with a team of experienced pilots as support and tech. But now we have half the people we stared with and a team of teens. We need to work together." Michael said.

"We'll work on the team thing as we go. For now, we'd better get home. It's getting late." Kyle said, looking at the clock and seeing it's already almost nine at night.

"Ok. We'll meet up tomorrow and talk more." Sean said with a nod.

The team walked out of the control room and after a few minutes flew out of the base and back towards home.

"You know how you've made those jokes about the Birdonic Waves?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sean asked.

His dad laughed and patted his son' shoulder.

"Looks like the joke has been on you." Michael told him. Sean hung his head and tried not to laugh.

"You head on home son. I'll start up on clean up and trying to figure out how to explain this." Michael said. Sean nodded and headed out.

XXXpagebreakXXX

Chapter end

Well as I, suspected doing past and present in the same chapter was more difficult than I thought. I'm hoping the next chapter won't be as tough, but I may start breaking it up into 2 chapter updates, one past one present to see how that goes.

Next time: the final members of the team arrive in Storybrooke as Radiguet hatches a plan to cripple the team.

And in the past, the teens try to master their new weapons in the hopes of defeating a new Beast.


End file.
